


Devilpool day April 3th

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Drabble days [2]
Category: Daredevil - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stand alone devilpool stories done by request or by prompts given to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please I want to rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by RittaPokie

Matt was beyond tired, he was half draped over the couch, his Daredevil suit still fully on him as he groaned slightly, every footstep of the merc's heavy boots on his floor sounded like a thunder clap, but on top of that the man just wouldn't shut up, reminding Matt yet again why he was called the merc with a mouth.

Every step Wade took forced him to witness his surroundings again and again, while his batter body and mind just wanted rest, silence, peaceful down time. Instead he got a mercenary ranting about how awesome and amazing their team up had been this time and how happy he was that Matt allowed him to take the drug money as a thank you for his assistance.

“Wade...can you shut up for a bit, I am trying to rest...”  
“Sure thing Matti!”

He sighed as the merc kept pacing through his living room, not even five minutes had passed as the man started blabbering on again, this time about what they could do the next few days he was in town, and asking about real estate so he could maybe settle in Hells kitchen.

Matt sighed annoyed and groaned, pushing himself up even though it hurt and he just wanted to curl up and sleep for a week. He pushed himself to Wade grasping the babbling man by the collar he wore before he leaned in and pressed a kiss on the mask that covered the man's face.

The smell of sweat, gunpowder and weapons oil was intense, but it couldn't overpower the smell of decay that was Wade's body odor due to his condition. Matt felt every fiber of the mask rub against his lips, he could feel every bump in Wade's lips and skin as the kiss went on.

The mercenary was in too much of a shock to really respond to what he was doing, but the raising heartbeat and the heat in the man's face told Matt all he needed to know it was working. So when Matt was breathless he backed away slowly, dropping back down on the couch, not bothering to suppress the smug smirk that formed on his face, as the mercenary stayed perfectly still for several minutes before he touched his mask over his lips, rolled it up and touched his lips.

Again several minutes of pure silence and no motion whatsoever from the mercenary, until in a soft hopeful tone he muttered “Maybe he'll do it again later...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any and all requests welcome here in the comments or through my tumblr  
> I will go get some sleep now (it's 00.007 right now, I am beat...   
> When I wake up I will get started right away!


	2. Have a part of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request/prompt by Grinedel

Daredevil was dying, Deadpool could see that the moment he laid eyes on the man, he found him dragging himself over the rooftops, leaving a trail of blood behind, it had started as blood drops that had caught the passing mercenary's attention, but they had quickly gone to stains. Till soon he found himself following drag marks to the back of a rooftop entrance area, where he finally found the source, Daredevil, a man who had trusted and helped him in the past.

“Hey devil...”  
“...Pool...”  
“You're powers don't include a healing factor do they?”  
“No...”  
He sat down besides the man, letting his hand touch the gaping wound in the man's side that was draining the life out of him. The blood on his black gloves was the lifeblood of one of the few people who ever believed in him. In one of his pouches he had something that could maybe make a difference, maybe...  
“Are you ready to meet your maker?”  
“...I am afraid...”  
“Most people are afraid of dying...even the man without fear.”  
“I am afraid of what will happen to Hells Kitchen, to my friends...”

The mercenary looked aside at the hero who sat next to him, carefully removing his mask, biting his lip as he looked at the face he saw for the first time, a young man, a handsome young man, with unseeing eyes.

“I...could... help”  
“Keep my people safe... please...”

Wade removed his own mask, he had to move quickly now, because no way in hell was he going to replace this hero, he wasn't going to lose one of the few people who had believed in his ability to become a better man.

“You can do that yourself...”

He closed his eyes as he pulled out the small vial of liquid he had on him, something Killbrew had been working on, well before he sacrificed himself to Ajax, but if his own experience in getting the healing factor proved anything, it was that the process wasn't painless.

“This is going to hurt a lot pretty boy...”

There was no response from the vigilante anymore, so he quickly checked his pulse, finding a faint pulse, which would just have to do. So he shoved his hand with the vial inside of the man's busted side, emptying the vial in the man's bloody body directly, before he pulled his hand back. A concentrated elixir of his own blood directly into this man, it would only make him wonder what kind of effects it would have, with a bit of luck, it would just allow him to live.

He winced when the vigilante's body came to life, he squirmed painfully, groaning at first, before he even screamed in pain, Wade quickly put his hand over the man's lips, muffling the screaming, wincing slightly as the trashing devil bit his hand.

He watched the wound close up, to his relief the skin didn't morph like his, instead it left a completely scar free smooth patch of skin, but the man was still trashing and Wade felt a tug at his carefully shielded mind, just like he did when he and Cable had molded together, he groaned as he felt the turmoil going on in the vigilante's head in his own head now.

He groaned, adjusting to it, before he picked up both masks, putting the Devil's mask back on him, picking him up carefully as the man finally stopped trashing, letting his own mask dangle between his belt as he started moving, carrying the vigilante away as he lost consciousness again, but this time with a steady and strong heartbeat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone interested in me turning this in a longer story, it could be interesting to explore the effects this would have on our dear Matty


	3. Not so secret admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request by amaronith

Matt could smell it, the ooh so familiar smell of weapons oil, spices and decay, it was a lingering scent, but it still swamped his mind as he walked towards the tied up gang members, there was a box on one of their laps.

Matt sighed annoyed and picked the box up, opening it he felt something soft inside it, squeezing it slightly he realized it was a plushy, letting his fingers brush over it quickly he came to the conclusion that it was a plushy version of himself.

“Let me guess, you're all innocent and a mad man in black and red spandex beat you all up, it's not your drug farm in the warehouse underneath our feet.”   
He could hear their heartbeat spike at that, some of them muttered that they wanted a lawyer. Matt however decided he wasn't going to pay that any heed, however then someone else muttered that he should just take Deadpool on a date because it was getting ridiculous.

“What did you just say?”  
“The entire underworld knows Deadpool has been living you presents at our expense, how long do you think it will take before he starts killing, because that's against your code isn't it?”  
“...”  
“If you're not into him then tell him so, but this has been going on for a month now... we're all tired of this shit!”

Matt kicked the man in his face kicking him out cold before he took one of their phones out of their pockets, calling the cops about their location before he left, holding the plushy in his hand as he made his way home, placing it among the other little gifts he had gotten in the passed days.

He took a few aspirins before he headed back out in the night, he had a mercenary to find, maybe, just maybe, some late night Chinese wouldn't be a bad idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 more hours to go, any prompts you'd like me to tackle?


	4. Focus on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random prompt that popped up on my dash  
> tw: Panic attack, suicidal behavior

Matt was having a discussion with Foggy about how they'd handle their current case, when his phone started ringing, playing the custom ringtone that was set for when Deadpool rang, he had given the man his number to keep him out of trouble, but to be honest he never actually called him before.

“Foggy … I have to answer this.”

His partner was in the middle of protesting when he picked up anyway, expecting a joking tone to welcome him right away, though Wade often let that charade fall around him since he knew it didn't actually work on Matt, he still used it at the start of most of their meetings, as a habbit most likely, but Matt was met by nothing but silence.

“...Wade?”  
“I...I... can't... Matt... I can't...I need it to be quiet..”  
“Wade...what's going on where are you?”  
“Empty warehouse near the water...”  
“I'll come find you! Do NOT move! Don't do anything I will be right there!”

He could only hear a very faint okay before the line disconnected and he muttered a quick appolagy to Foggy, before he rushed home, taking the roofs in parkour style to lose as little time as possible, and so as little people as possible would see the blind man racing through the streets.

He found the warehouse that had Deadpool's characteristic scent hanging around it, the scent of weapon oil, gunpowder and decay was still strong, as he entered the building he could smell blood as well as the sound of ragged breathing.

He hurried to Wade's side quickly, dropping his cane to the ground as he rushed, kneeling next to the man, he carefully placed a hand on his cheek. Every breath he took he could see vibrate through the body, he could smell rotting flesh behind them and he could smell fresher blood that was drying.

“You blew your brains out? … judging from the smell more than once...”  
“It won't...it won't stay quiet...”

Matt sighed and pulled the man so he was sitting upright, making him cross his legs in lotus posture before he did the same letting their knees touch as he held his hands out for Wade to take. He tangled their fingers softly and gave Wade a reassuring smile.

“Focus on my breathing and do as I do, come on, I am with you, we'll both have some quiet.”

He guided Wade through his breathing, listening to both of their heartbeats and breathing slowing down and syncing up. He squeezed Wade's hands reassuringly as he felt the tension gradually subdue in the troubled man's body. Later they could talk, but first Wade needed to focus on something other than himself, so making him hyper focus on him would help for now at least.

 


	5. Chains and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unlike the title might suggest this is not smutt!   
> requested by amaronith

Matt growled as he trashed in the chains that kept him locked onto the chimney. He tried to get out of his situation desperately even though he knew that he would be too late to stop Frank from achieving what he had wanted to achieve, there were still criminals to take down, as well as a self entitled Judge, jury and executioner to kick out of his town.

He heard heavy combat boots make their way on the roof, he would have suspected Frank had returned to possibly set him free again after he achieved his goal, except for the smell that came with them, as well as the cheerful humming from the mouth that was never truly silent.

“Ooooooooooooh my, did you see your Netflix show and give it a try? See Frank never is kinky with me, he just tries really really hard to kill me, lucky for me it never sticks.”  
“Just release me Deadpool!”  
“What's in it for me?”

Matt's first instinct was to tell him nothing, but right now this unpredictable mercenary/anti-hero was his best chance to get out of this mess. So he sighed and forced himself to calm down a bit, making sure to seem like he was looking straight at the man.

“What do you want?”   
“I want a kiss...”

Matt wanted to be angry, he wanted to assume Wade was mocking him, but he quickly realized that Wade was nervous, his heartbeat was spiking, he was sweating more since he spoke, he was holding his breath as he waited for his reaction.

“After you unchain me...”  
“Really?”

Matt winced a little inwardly at how high pitched that really had sounded even with Wade's heavy rumbling voice, but nodded calmly, preparing himself for the torment of his senses as Wade came closer, letting it engulf him slowly so he could then completely lock it out.

The chains dropped down after a well aimed shot of one of Wade's guns on the lock and Wade removed the chain calmly before stepping back a little, he started getting nervous again, for the rude, all out nurtured mercenary to get so timid after the request he made, it must have meant more than he wanted to let show.

Matt sighed for a moment, but smiled reassuringly at the mercenary, placing his hand on his cheek gently, letting his fingers find the seam where he gently slipped his thumb under it, his other hand doing the same.

Wade's gaze almost burned, he could feel it so intensely on him, as he felt the bumpy fleshy skin under his fingers he could guess why, but he didn't mind, it actually felt pleasant under his fingers so he leaned in carefully, hearing the man suck in a sharp breath before their lips touched.

The taste of sweat, cheap cheese and spices filled his senses as he kissed Wade's lips, the soft shocked quiver in his body at the gentle touch surprised Matt a little and as by habbit he deepened the kiss, to his surprise Wade's face became hot, he was starting to blush and he suddenly stepped out of the kiss.

Matt stood back up normally when his hands were slipped of the bumpy cheeks and straightened his back as he turned to walk towards the edge of the roof to get back to work, he could still taste Wade on his lips, but what would stick with him was the smell of tears as the merc with a mouth stood in shock, that someone had kissed him like that.

 


	6. rooftop picnics and wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dashboard prompt

Matt stood against the wall as Wade was singing as he was preparing the picnic, Matt couldn't help but hum along faintly while he listened to the sounds of the city making sure he would hear it when he needed to help out.

“You're the meaning in my life. You're the inspiration. You bring feeling to my life. You're the inspiration. When you love somebody, to the end of time. When you love somebody, always on you're mind”  
“So do you go on a rooftop picnic with all your super powered crushes?”   
“Ooooh Devil, you know I don't kiss and tell!”  
“Of course my apolagies.”

Matt listened carefully to Wade's motions as Wade set up their first 'official' date, Wade had even washed himself and his suit for the occasion and he didn't even forget to clean out his pouches this time eiter, no amount of soap could remove the constant faint scent of decay that he caught from Wade though, but at least now it was less accentuated by the accompanying scents of the man.

He sat down on the blanket as soon as Wade was finished and tapped the blanket slightly letting the ripples help him locate everything that came with the scents. He had to hand it to Wade, he was pretty good with food, he already had been spoiled with a few random food drops when Wade was in town, it took Matt a while to realize Wade just wanted to spend time with him and he didn't have any ulterior motives.

“Say Wade...what are you planning to do?”  
“I don't know, maybe rent a place here for a while, maybe get my ass out of New York and see if I can get a contract somewhere...”   
“Can I ask what it depends on?”  
“I guess, a lot on how tonight goes...”

Matt smiled faintly at that, eating the food as he listened to Wade talk about all kinds of stuff, keeping one ear focused on the sounds of the city, making sure he wasn't needed. He heard how Wade fidgetted with his food for a while before he stopped his random chatter and became serious.

“I am still you can eat and such without staring at me”  
“...Yeah... about that...”   
“You actually think I am disgusting but you're just better at hiding it right?”   
“NO... that's not it... Wade I am blind...”   
“...No....freaking... way... it's not funny to use a disabilaty as a joke Devil!”  
“I am not joking Wade...”

He calmly removed his mask, putting it down next to him, revealing his accid burned eyes to his date, he could feel the wind brush over his face as Wade waved his hand infront of his eyes to make sure he wasn't pulling his leg.

“...So you don't think I am an ugly monster because you can't see me?”  
“I see you just fine Wade, I know you're big and muscular and somehow can still be as stealthy as a hand ninja...”  
“...Can I have a name to put with the face you just revealed?”  
“Matthew Murdock, but please just call me Matt.”   
“Matt, nice officially meeting you Matt.”  
“Nice officially meeting you to Wade.”

He chuckled as they ate, mostly in silence as Wade still processed this new information, but suddenly Wade let out a loud oooh like sound and tapped his shoulder.

“Matt a falling star make a wish!”   
“I already got my wish...”  
“Ooooh what did you wish for? Tell me! Oh no don't tell me then it won't co-”  
“You're my wish.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any requests anyone, I am not a bottomless pit of ideas you know, 9 more hours of devilpool day


	7. Dumpster diving for pros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt by LordJenJen

“You don't ask a man why they are dumpster diving, but I think the devil of hells kitchen took the concept a bit to literal this time...”

Wade muttered to himself as he picked a bleeding and unconscious Daredevil out of a dumpster, it was early morning, but from the amount of blood in the dumpster and the crawlies on the vigilante's body Wade could only guess he had been in there for a few hours already.

So he lifted the man over his shoulder and carried him with him over the rooftops to the motel he was staying in while he had been checking the local merc hot-spots for a job. He carefully removed the man's suit before he used a wet cloth to clean him around the wounds. When he was sure there was no more dirt in the wounds he poured some vodka in them and stitched the wounds up, putting some bandages on the vigilante after he cleaned him off more.

“Well...guess I'll let you have the bed then Devil, but only because you believed in me...”  
 _He can't hear us you know he's unconscious._  
 **Exactly, he won't know if we use the opportunity to touch that nice bod of his either  
** “Not doing that...”

He carefully tucked the still masked vigilante in his bed and cleaned up the mess, tossing the suit he had stripped of the man into his bathtub and letting some hot water run in it so the dirt could soak out of it.

He methodically started cleaning his weapons as he sat on the ground near the bed, looking up at the patient on his bed every now and then. He was starting to get really worried right before he could see the nose of the man on his bed twitch a little, before he groaned and pushed himself up.

 _He is alive!_  
 **We should have put on a sexy nurse outfit**  
“Heya Devil... dumpster diving isn't good for your health, they don't spash as good as water you know...”  
“...Deadpool...”

The man groaned, twitching a little, his hand checking his mask for a moment, before touching his injuries, noticing they were nicely stitched up he moved carefully feeling around for his suit. Well that was Deadpool suspected anyway so he came closer to the vigilante calmly and put a glass of water in his hand together with one of his pain meds.

“Your suit was yucky, even to my standards, that's what you get when you dive in a restaurant dumpster... it's soaking in the bathtub, you can put it on after I dried it off again...”   
“...Who's paying you for this?”  
“No one, I still owe you a favor.”  
“You don't owe me anything Wilson.”  
“I am doing this because I want to do this... don't make me shove that painkiller down your throat because I will, I am stronger than you especially right now.”  
The vigilante tilted his head for a moment, observing him maybe, though he was staring right by him, maybe he had a concussion and was seeing double, he wasn't a doctor so he wouldn't know. The vigilante nodded faintly though, as if something had satisfied whatever he had been thinking and took the painkiller drinking the water as well.   
“Can you get my suit out of that mucky water now? It's the only one I have at the moment...”   
“Aaah yeah sure, but don't you dare think about leaving just yet, you don't have a healing factor you know!”  
“Sure Wade...I'll stay put...I am in your care.”

 

 


	8. YOU LEFT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Lordjenjen  
> thanks hun <3

Matt sat on the roof he usually hung out with his partner, well his old partner who abandoned him three months ago without a word. His senses were on full alert as he listened for signs that someone needed his help, but he was mostly just relaxing.

That was until the familiar smell of decay reached him from the street bellow, while a raspy voice argued with the doorman about being let in since the fire escape was broken and he didn't feel like doing parkour..

Matt made his way down the broken fire escapes, jumping onto a dumpster for the last bit before he walked towards the smell of decay and the sound of that voice, the rest of the city be damned! He angrily grabbed the back of the man's collar tugging him back to the alley.

The man turned to face him, only to get a punch straight in his face, making him scream out in surprise and pain, he blocked the next punch and used his other hand to block the angry kick that came. The man knew his fighting style to well by now.

“What the fuck...is that how you welcome me back?”   
“You left me!”  
“...I...I was only supposed to be away for a day max two... it was a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission, but it all went south...and they left me...”

He could smell the blood of the broken nose he had hit the man before him as he focused completely on him, he could hear the calm and steady heartbeat clear as day, Wade was not lying to him.

“I told you not to trust S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
“I know...but... the money was good...they did pay since they got their item...they just...didn't evacuate me...and my teleporter is completely busted...”

The mercenary grasped his nose, breaking it again so he could set it as it healed correctly this time. Matt let his gloved hands touch the clothes his partner were wearing, he quickly realized he was in civilian clothing this time, when he touched his face, this time with his hand not a fist he realized that Wade wasn't wearing his mask either.

“...Where...where did they leave you..?”  
“AIM island...I … used the chronic pain ruse to get them of guard and break fee, swimming back wasn't fun...I think I drowned quiet a f-”

He shivered putting a finger over Wade's lips before he started telling him in detail everything that had gone wrong in the past three months, he really didn't want to know. He pushed Wade into the wall in the shadows behind the dumpster he had used before and let his forehead rest again the man's nose as he inhaled the scent of his decaying body deeply.

He almost suspected it was a dream, because he had been dreaming of Wade returning more than he'd ever admit, but he was quiet sure this wasn't a dream at all. So he kissed the man deeply, letting his taste fill his senses as well, his fingers tracing the scars on the man before they clung to his shoulders.

“Don't ever leave without telling me again...” He whispered breathlessly when he parted their kiss, feeling the man let his forehead rest on top of his head as he wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“I promise, I promise, I am so sorry...”

 


	9. You first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG Cal wrote smutt! (sorta)  
> Photo prompt request by the ever wonderful Zet of Devilpool-art  
> The photo: http://devilpool-art.tumblr.com/post/142110400635/sdfksfkdkkl-3-3

Once you got passed Deadpool's mouth and made him clear that you won't accept him killing unless there really really really is no other choice, he really can be a great guy to have around. So far since Wade moved into hells kitchen he had only killed once, with a sniper rifle and it was a guy who was holding a child on gun point, so Matt couldn't exactly be mad about it.

Their battling side by side felt kind of like an endless stream of new experiences, Wade was so unpredictable that not a single battle felt to same, he kept fighting crime exciting, which is ridiculous to admit, but it's what Matt needed, he needed the kick of the adrenaline rush he got at night, he needed to be this tired to control his temper in the court room.

Adrenaline does stuff to a person however, the blood rush, the lonely room when he finally got back home for a few hours of nearly comatose sleep, he often found himself sore inside his protective cup. What he wasn't just ready to admit though, is that he usually thought of Wade when he relieved it.

But now the man bumped into him after he had knocked out the last of the criminals Matt could barely contain himself anymore, the thrill of the battle still in his mind and Wade's arms wrapping around him to avoid either of them of falling down did things to him.

He cupped his face and nearly smashed his lips on Wade's mask, feeling the rough grains in the fabric under his lips. Wade froze in shock for a moment before he gladly answered him with the same passion.

Wade grasped his shoulders when they were both breathless and gave a sideways nod at their surroundings, reminding Matt that they weren't alone and those thugs wouldn't stay knocked out, so Matt reluctantly pulled back, leading the way out of the building, quickly making his way to a secluded roof where they'd have some privacy.

Matt was still out of breath when he came to a halt, Wade following him eagerly. Matt grabbed the slightly taller man the moment he landed on the rooftop, not giving him the time to balance himself before his lips were on the mask again, kissing him fiercely once more.

He took a few short breaks to breath between the kisses, pulling Wade with him to the wall of the roof entrance, pushing the man with his back against it as one of his hands slipped under the chin seam of Wade's mask pulling it up till the man's nose as he kissed the revealed lips now.

Both of their lips were already sensitive and this time they deepened their kiss, the taste and sensation send tingles through him, in the heat of the moment he pretty much jumped Wade, wrapping his legs around him, his target was glad to support him, using a single arm under his butt, with the fingers teasing his butt-cheek through the suit to support him.

Matt's hypersensitive sense of touch made that feeling send electricity through his entire body, drawing a longing moan from his lips as he started kissing Wade's face, enjoying the feeling of the scars under his swollen lips.

“Take your mask off.”   
“You first!”   
“Wade...”  
“You can't have sex with me and not let me know who you are...”

Matt grunted annoyed, but Wade was right, it wasn't fair of him to expect intimacy while not trusting him with who he was. He owed Wade that at least if they were going to do this.

So he pulled his mask off with the hand that wasn't under the edge of Wade's mask, eagerly waiting for the chance to remove that one as well. While he threw his own mask down on the ground, feeling Wade's hand squeeze his ass a little.

“Look at me Devil...”  
Matt groaned as the merc grunted those words with his deep voice, that sounded even huskier now that it was laced with the same desire he was feeling. His excitement was fucking around with his senses though, so pretending not to be blind was quiet a hassle. He aimed his head so it would be facing Wade.

“Don't look away as you remove my mask..” The merc whispered the order hoarsely, his insecurity blooming through in his words, Matt could guess it meant a lot to him, his reaction to him being unmasked, but he really didn't feel like doing the blind revelation, he really wasn't in the mood for it.

“I won't look away, but I won't be disgusted either if anything I am attracted to you...” he whispered those words, his own voice thick with his desire as he threw Wade's mask down and leaned forward again, kissing the skin on top of Wade's head lovingly, letting his tongue tease the scars for a moment as he placed both of his hands on Wade's shoulders.

He protested weakly as Wade put him down on the ground with his back against the wall, leaning in to kiss his lips intensely before the man slumped down against him on the roof, putting his head in his lap in a surprisingly fragile manner.   
“...I want it to mean something when we do it, not just hormones like now...”

Matt sighed, letting his fingers trace Wade's skin in a loving manner, focusing his mind, forcing his body to relax with his meditation techniques, it was hard, but Wade was right, what was he even doing, on a rooftop like this.

“How about Matt and Wade go on a date then...this weekend...?” He whispered after a while, when the burning in his crotch was subduing at last. He felt Wade's head turn in his lap to look up at him, before he whispered softly “Wade would like that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are closed now, I have two in wait!


	10. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jessers09 requested this cutey

Matt groaned softly, trying to pretend he didn't notice the heavy footsteps that matched with the scent of decay and weapon oil near the buildings front door. He could count every step the man took on his way to their office door,

There was a soft knock on the door and Foggy yelled that he got it, while he prepared for the worst, since he had gotten Wade to stop wearing his mask when he went out as civilian. Instead of Foggy freezing up in initial shock or anything like that he heard both men gasp for air.

“Wade?”  
“Foggy?”   
“...You two know each other?”

He frowned as they both said “Josie's” at the exact same time while Matt came closer to the duo, his best friend and his not yet official lover, now that wasn't something he was expecting. He rubbed the back of his head.

“Well Foggy, this...uhm...is the reason I was...limping last week...”   
“You...you're the boyfriend who doesn't eat properly?”   
“...Wade...you're asking relationship advice at Josie's?”  
“...Hun... you know drunks are usually the most honest people around! Even when they are lawyers...”  
“Don't hun me...I'll kick your ass if I find out you told him embarrassing stuff about us...”  
“...BUT I brought chocolate and a pillow pet! So you'll sit a little softer and it's a cute plushy otherwise!”

Matt sighed as he could hear Foggy snort at that and accepted the gifts putting them on his desk before he grabbed the edge of the man's hoody, pulling him close in a deep kiss, grinning against Wade's lips as the sight made Foggy freeze up completely, even his breath seemed stuck for the duration of the kiss.

“You're lucky I like your pancakes so much Wilson.”   
“You're lucky I love you Murdock.”   
“Get a room you two...”  
“We share an apartment...”

Matt said calmly before walking back to his office, chuckling a little as both of the men in his life stood frozen in the income of their business, because this made it official.

 


	11. My nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by RittaPokie last one!

Wade couldn't really sleep at the moment, so he was watching the golden girls on mute as not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend in the bedroom, one would think you could softly have the sound up when you're in a different room, but not with his boyfriend, he had super senses, which was both annoying and useful.

Tonight however, he nearly fell off the couch in his hurry to go check on said boyfriend who was screaming his lungs out in the bedroom. He was on the bed in a heartbeat, wrapping his arms soothingly around the shaking man.

He didn't raise his voice beyond a whisper so he wouldn't over stimulate the freshly woken man, carefully whispering reassuringly that he had hum, that he was safe, it was just a dream. The man quivered in his arms, tears running from his unseeing eyes.

“...Can...you...stay up with me?”   
“Of course, like a slumber party for ten year olds, we'll stay up all night and tell weird gossip stories.”

The man nodded slightly, curling up to a ball in his arms moving carefully till he was completely nestled into Wade's chest, even though he was only two inches smaller than Wade, Matt felt so tiny and fragile to Wade now, he was afraid that one wrong word would break the man.

Which was probably his personal hell, because if there was something he was good at it was saying all the wrong words, though he was learning to avoid the ones he knew off. He softly started humming the melody of a song they sometimes danced on together, letting it guide Matt to those memories, away from the nightmares that were still fresh on his mind. Because Matt never wanted to talk about them, the devil of hells kitchen kept his demons locked up tighter than Kingpin kept his money.

His hands gently traced the trembling spine until the man stopped trembling and gradually started relaxing a bit again, his hands tracing Wade's chest as he no longer was completely turned into himself. Wade smiled a little at that, because what made him ugly to everyone else, made him beautiful to Matt, the man lost himself in trailing his scars for hours at a time.

“And it seems like I've known you forever. I'll keep you safe for one more night, need you to know that it's all right. I see the real you. Even if you don't, I do, I do” Wade sang those words in a whisper in the ear of his lover, watching a smile form on his lips as the man tilted his head up at him, allowing him to steal a kiss.

They'd be allright, tomorrow was an other day, tomorrow was an other night and nightmares were only in your mind, except for theirs, they walked the streets and they kept coming back.

 

 


End file.
